


Highway to Heaven

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La leggendaria Impala è bloccata sulla Route 66 da un gregge di pecore. Non ci sono diner nelle vicinanze e Dean non ha uno smartphone come Sam per passare il tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Heaven

\- Dannazione! - Esclamò Dean sbattendo le mani sul volante dell'Impala. - Queste fottute pecore ci faranno perdere tutto il pomeriggio!  
Sam sghignazzò. Dean non sopportava di dover fermare una folle corsa sul nastro grigio della route 66, ma di solito riusciva a controllarsi, soprattutto se nelle vicinanze c'era un diner. Rimaneva imbronciato fin quando non sentiva il profumo della crostata della casa nei pressi della soglia del locale, poi tornava tutto come prima.  
Ma quel pomeriggio non c'erano ristoranti e torte che potessero placare la sua irritazione. Solo pecore, pecore intorno all'impala, pecore ovunque. Infatti un grosso gregge di pecore che attraversava la storica autostrada aveva forzatamente interrotto il loro viaggio. Fortunatamente avevano appena chiuso un caso e non avevano urgenza di raggiungere la loro destinazione. Dean probabilmente aspettava soltanto un ulteriore motivo per far scoppiare la sua rabbia. Era molto teso per la fuga di Castiel con la tavoletta dedicata agli angeli, per la debolezza di Sam, per la sparizione di Kevin e per l'impossibilità di avere notizie sulla terza prova. Dunque fu per lui molto facile indulgere nel turpiloquio più sfrenato diretto alle pecore e al pecoraio sudamericano, che lo osservava in un misto di divertimento e commiserazione.  
\- Calmati Dean, sono solo pecore, sono quasi finite e noi non abbiamo niente da fare per il momento. Perchè non provi a fare un sonnellino?  
Dean inspirò rumorosamente l'aria dal naso e guardò Sam con la stessa espressione che avrebbe avuto un toro al cospetto della bandiera della Cina. Uscì dall'auto e sbatté la portiera dietro di sé. Sam sospirò e continuò a giocare col suo smartphone.  
Dean cominciò a percorrere la strada a ritroso per allontanarsi dal gregge, ripensando a qualche mese prima, quando aveva visto Castiel camminare sul ciglio come stava facendo lui in quel momento. Sorrise. - Cas... Perché non porti il tuo culo angelico qui e fai sparire tutte queste pecore? - Chiese Dean. Non era sicuro che Castiel ascoltasse ancora le sue preghiere, di certo, anche se le ascoltava, non rispondeva più come una volta. - Almeno una torta... Portami una bella fetta di crostata alle ciliegie... Come quella del diner appena fuori Phoenix... - Dean si perse nel ricordo del sapore di quel meraviglioso dolce per qualche secondo e poi pensò di nuovo a Castiel. Avrebbe preferito avere lui, torta o non torta. - Torna con noi Cas. Possiamo risolvere insieme tutto... - Dean sospirò. Era inutile ormai. Castiel non rispondeva e lui non voleva sembrare una ragazza in difficoltà. - Fottiti Cas, troveremo te e quella dannata tavoletta, anche se dovessimo inseguirti fino in Giappone e quando ti prenderò...  
Dean, senza accorgersene, aveva progressivamente alzato il tono della voce, fino quasi a gridare. Per fortuna si era allontanato sufficientemente da Sam e dall'auto. Respirò a fondo. Quelle maledette pecore lo avevano fatto totalmente svalvolare. Infatti quando sentì Castiel materializzarsi davanti a lui con il solito rumore delle ali pensò di essere impazzito.  
\- Ciao Dean. Fottimi tu. Fottimi adesso. In Giappone... Ci possiamo andare se vuoi...  
Gli disse ridendo, con gli occhi spalancati e l'aria da folle. Dean si allontanò da lui, consapevole che ci sarebbero davvero potuti andare se l'angelo avesse voluto. Castiel sembrava molto provato, aveva i capelli in disordine e i vestiti spiegazzati, come se non avesse potuto cambiarsi per giorni. Puzzava di autobus e di alcool.  
\- Sei ubriaco.  
Costatò Dean con disprezzo. Non solo con disprezzo. Era attratto da Castiel e aveva sempre più difficoltà a non ammetterlo a sé stesso. Soprattutto se l'angelo parlava di fotterlo.  
\- Volevi la torta e ho pensato di portartela. - Disse Castiel sorridendo in quel modo che Dean trovava adorabile. L'angelo gli diede una confezione di plastica che in modo soprannaturale era riuscito ad infilare nella tasca dell'impermeabile senza rovinare. Dean pensò che probabilmente le tasche di Castiel erano più grandi all'interno di quanto sembrassero. - Non riesci mai a mangiare una fetta di torta.  
Disse Castiel, indugiando dolcemente su quelle parole, come se gustasse a pronunciarle nello stesso modo in cui Dean avrebbe gustato un boccone di quella torta. Era quella di Phoenix.  
\- Grazie...  
Dean sorrise. - La mangerai dopo. Abbiamo da fare ora.  
Disse Castiel, il suo tono di voce era tornato normale, la sua solita voce da angelo determinato, da bastardo senza gloria del Paradiso. Dean pensò che fosse tornato per qualcosa che riguardava la tavoletta, dunque si rassegnò a posticipare il piacevole momento in cui avrebbe mangiato la torta per condurre l'angelo alla macchina, forse avrebbe davvero potuto fare qualcosa per le pecore. - Cosa dobbiamo fare?  
Gli chiese dunque Dean. Castiel rise e Dean potè sentire di nuovo il suo alito ad altra concentrazione alcolica. Castiel doveva aver bevuto di nuovo un intero negozio di liquori. - Dobbiamo scopare.  
Dichiarò Castiel.  
\- Ma che dici, non ero serio, è ovvio no? Ero solo arrabbiato con te, sono ancora arrabbiato con te.  
\- E allora fottimi, Dean.  
\- Non è un modo per risolvere i problemi questo, Cas! Dobbiamo parlare.  
Castiel sospirò con aria infastidita. - Sembra di sentir parlare Sam. Dobbiamo parlare dei nostri sentimenti?  
\- Non intendevo questo, Cas!  
Esclamò Dean, alzando di nuovo la voce. Castiel si avvicinò repentinamente a lui e lo baciò sulle labbra. Dean rimase stupefatto, ma non si allontanò. Dopo qualche secondo, quando la sorpresa era ormai svanita, Dean si rese conto che quel bacio era buono. Nonostante fosse arrabbiato con l'angelo, nonostante lui avesse bevuto un intero negozio di liquori. Dean lo baciò ancora. E poi Dean pensò che non c'era niente da perdere in fondo. Poteva lasciarsi andare. Poteva farlo con Castiel. Però lo fermò e si allontanò da lui, tenendo gli occhi chiusi ancora qualche secondo.  
\- Non qui... Mi piacerebbe... - Dean parlava con difficoltà. Ammettere tutto questo, così velocemente, parlarne, non era per niente da lui. Però Castiel era ubriaco ed erano nel mezzo di un'autostrada, chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli e magari investirli, e nel profondo Dean non voleva che andasse così. Quel passo era importante, era la cosa più importante, era come l'Apocalisse. E in quel momento si sentiva tanto una tredicenne, ma anche lui aveva delle fantasie e se tutto ciò doveva accadere, doveva andare nel modo giusto. - Nell'Impala, Cas, voglio farlo nell'Impala. E tu... Riprenditi, per favore.  
Disse Dean allontanandosi. L'espressione di Castiel era indecifrabile per Dean. Era stato lui a baciarlo, era stato lui a scatenare quel casino, quindi evidentemente gli stava bene, ma Dean forse si sarebbe aspettato un segno sul suo viso, un sorriso, qualcosa. E invece Castiel sparì davanti ai suoi occhi. Dean non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di realizzare la sparizione di Castiel, nemmeno il tempo di cominciare di nuovo ad imprecare. L'angelo apparve ancora col familiare rumore delle ali. Dean avrebbe tanto voluto vedere come realmente funzionassero le sue ali.  
\- Mi dispiace Dean. Non sono più ubriaco ora. Vuoi ancora... Stare con me?  
Ora il suo volto era espressivo. Castiel sembrava imbarazzato.  
\- Sì, nell'Impala. - Ripeté Dean. - Quindi forse non è il caso, ci sono le pecore, c'è Sam...  
Dean non ebbe il tempo di continuare. Castiel lo abbracciò e Dean credette che stesse per baciarlo ancora, invece si ritrovò steso sul sedile posteriore dell'auto, in mezzo alle pecore belanti, con Castiel addosso e Sam ancora seduto dove l'aveva lasciato a giocare con quel dannato smartphone.  
\- Non può vederci, Dean.  
Lo rassicurò Castiel, ricominciando a baciarlo. Era ancora buono, era bello ed eccitante come avere addosso una ragazza. Una ragazza che amava. Perchè diamine ci aveva messo così tanto a capirlo? Rischiando la pelle di entrambi decine di volte, a costo di non poter mai arrivare a quel punto e rimpiangerlo per sempre. Senza smettere di baciarlo, Dean gli tolse la cravatta e poi gli sbottonò la camicia. Niente seno... Che strano. Castiel invece fu più diretto di lui, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e gli infilò la mano nelle mutande, accarezzandolo con premura, forse con insicurezza. Dean guardò la sua espressione assorta e sorrise. Era difficile distrarsi da quello che stava accadendo nelle sue mutande, ma un secondo guadagnato per guardare l'angelo sarebbe stato infinitamente prezioso nel futuro, quando avrebbe ricordato quello strano pomeriggio. Anche se non si trovava esattamente a suo agio nel non poter condurre il gioco, decise di rimanere in quella posizione, perchè avrebbe potuto guardarlo ancora se avesse voluto. Ma ciò non significava che sarebbe rimasto senza fare niente. In fondo Castiel aveva chiesto a lui di fotterlo. Dean dunque non solo gli aprì i pantaloni, ma glieli abbassò insieme alle mutande. L'angelo indossava un paio di mutande bianche a righe celesti per niente alla moda. Dean rise.  
\- Sono come quelle di Jimmy, non ridere.  
Dean invece rise. - E tu le hai gelosamente conservate e le indossi da quattro anni.  
\- Ho detto che sono come quelle di Jimmy, non che sono quelle di Jimmy. E poi sono un angelo del Signore.  
Dean non capì che cosa questo c'entrasse con le mutande, ma non si preoccupò. Non era esperto di teologia. Si tolse anche i propri pantaloni e poi le mutande. Era parecchio eccitato, e parecchio era un eufemismo. Il merito era stato della sega impacciata di Castiel, ma anche di una sorta di eccitazione mentale, che gli faceva desiderare di entrare in lui, come una persona in apnea desidera salire in superficie e rompere il pelo dell'acqua per respirare. Tirò Castiel verso di lui e stava quasi per entrarci dentro, ma si fermò. Per fare quel tipo di sesso sarebbe stato necessario un lubrificante, forse l'angelo avrebbe potuto volare fino alla più vicina farmacia e procurarselo. Dunque, a malincuore, lo fermò. - Non voglio farti male, Cas.  
\- Sono un angelo del Signore.  
Sussurrò ancora con sicurezza. E allora Dean, continuando a non capire il nesso ma sentendosi rassicurato da quella solenne affermazione, lo penetrò senza le difficoltà che si aspettava. L'angelo ansimò. Dean gli prese entrambi i lembi della cravatta sciolta e lo tirò verso di sé, per baciarlo ancora e per spingersi dentro di lui, ancora più dentro, perché magari così avrebbe toccato la sua grazia, anche se quello era un pensiero blasfemo, perché uno come lui non poteva aspirare alla grazia, uno come lui non poteva amare un angelo e non meritava di essere amato da un angelo. Ma le vie del Signore sono infinite e lui stava facendo l'amore con uno dei suoi angeli. E stava impazzendo per il piacere. Anche Castiel si stava godendo il momento, talvolta, mentre lo baciava, sentiva mancargli il respiro, e poi il respiro tornava, insieme a gemiti sottomessi. Sentiva il pene dell'angelo spingere sul suo torace e poi tornava ad essere invaso dalle sue sensazioni, la tensione nelle gambe, la stoffa della cravatta nella mano, sempre più vicino al culmine dell'orgasmo. E dopo veramente poco, Dean invase l'angelo col suo seme. Non successe niente di soprannaturale, le trombe degli angeli non suonarono per loro, ma fu umano e bellissimo. Dean accarezzò il volto di Castiel, attraversato da una nota dolente. Dean temette che all'angelo non fosse piaciuto come a lui.  
\- Devo andare, Dean. - Annunciò l'angelo. Sebbene Dean se lo aspettasse, il suo cuore si spezzò comunque. - Mangia la mia torta.  
Concluse l'angelo e con il solito suono sparì. Dean si ritrovò perfettamente vestito, seduto al volante dell'Impala. In mano aveva la fetta di crostata che gli aveva regalato Castiel. Sam alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare.  
\- Ah, sei tornato. E hai trovato anche la torta. Se non ci fossero state le pecore, non ci saremmo fermati per la torta. Non c'è rosa senza spine.  
Sam non poteva immaginare che non era la torta la rosa di cui parlava.


End file.
